


Datura

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coping, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Laughter, Meditation, Optimism, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were still smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datura

It had been a wild ride, these past six months, and while Asami had learned to cope, learned to deal as best she could, sometimes, even now, it still felt like she was barely hanging on. The days blur together, and she felt so tired, fading, like the ghost of someone who she used to be.

She sat in the corner of the Air Temple, quietly sipping water and staring into space, until she heard Korra laugh, loud and bold and so very real. And then, she smiled.

"How do you do it?" she asked, later, when everyone was somewhere else. "Do what?"

"You're so..." she gestured, hand sweeping through the cool air, "yourself."

Korra grinned. "Who else would I be?" she says, shrugging.

Then Asami started laughing and Korra was laughing too.

They're still smiling.


End file.
